Birth: Second Chance
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: Dark. Quiet. Everything broken. My purpose...no, not anymore. Story of how Twilight was created.


**"Shadow of Twilight" had been Twilight's back story, but it was horrible and unoriginal. Even I was disgusted by it. Redid his backstory altogether and made this. **

**PS: Read his new back story on my profile.  
**

"…Sir, I think we've finally reached the end of the maturing process. Its brainwaves, organ activity and heart rate are all normal. Should we advance to phase 5?" A lithe man in a white lab coat stated in a nerdy, monotone voice as he stood from the computer opposite the center of the circular room and faced a taller, square shouldered lumbering man. His eyes were hidden behind glasses that completely reflected the light off of the lamp above him, and staring at the large chamber in the center of the room made him gulp.

"…Yes." The skinny professor adjusted his large round spectacles and made a motion to a colleague at another computer.

"Very well, after the implanting it should be ready for release." With this, the scientists sat at the computers and began typing madly once more; monitors of their computers making the only light in the room besides the lamp and the eerie glow from the chamber that looked over the entire room. The larger man turned and with his hands clasped behind his back, approached the test tube and glared into its contents.

"This time…I'm going to make sure things will stay the way they were, before your kind ever came into existence thanks to that doctor. Fight fire with fire. To fight an "ultimate creation", you need nothing less of a perfect copy to take it down." He turned and walked out, the sound of the loud footsteps from his boots growing fainter once the sliding door closed behind him.

--

"OOOOOH HO HO HO HO! Forget it Sonic! You can't beat my newest creation, the Egg Transmitter!" A large, fat man roared in glee as he bobbed up and down inside a floating hover chair one hundred feet above a blue hedgehog and an orange fox. The blue one crossed his arms and closed his eyes, looking down to the ground in front of him.

"Oi, Come on Egghead, how many times are ya gonna make big broad statements like that? You know I'm gonna destroy it!"

"OH HOHHOOHHHOHHOHOHOHO! I don't think so hedgehog! Not this time!" A large pointer finger in a white glove slammed down on a red button on the hover chairs keyboard, and soon enough the tower made a buzzing sound, and out from its sides came two rocket launcher looking guns, that were hidden as part of its structure for camouflage.

With a cocky smirk Sonic curled into a blue spin dashing ball, and launched towards the tall silver tower that sat behind Eggman.

To the second, smaller and younger boy still on the ground, there was even more to the machine than that. His light blue eyes arrowed and glazed over the robot's body as Sonic neared closer and closer to its surface every second. The boy named "Tails" gasped.

"Sonic! Look out! It's a-"

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Zap, bang and bonk; Sonic hit the structure and was sent flying back down into the grass with a crash. Tails simply shook his head as a large blue sweat drop dripped on the back of his head.

"Sonic…the guns were a rouse to trick you into attacking." Sonic sat up, his eyes wide and his mouth forming a little circle as he blinked, getting up and crossing his arms. The same cocky grin on.

"Ha! Just as I thought Eggman! A force field huh? That's just as old as those guns! I'll break through it no sweat!" As he again curled, and this time hit the invisible barrier and continued trying to cur through, Tails ears drooped as he rolled his eyes.

"That's what I just told him…(sigh) oh well." The fox quickly ran over to the towers base, not too close and began scanning it, smiling as he noticed a small box that sat in the tall grass behind the tower, it had several cords that connected to the tower. "This must be it!"

Again Sonic was forced back to the ground in a fighting pose, glaring up at Eggman as he continued to bust gut after gut.

"OH HO HO! Come now Sonic! Where's your bite to go with your bark!? You don't seem up to it today at all, something wrong!?" Sonic groaned. As Eggman leaned forward so far he was out of the vehicle, grinning as he spat as he continued to talk. "Well none of us are getting any younger eh? OH HO HO HO HO!"

"Hey Eggman!" The doctor stopped his taunting at the high voice, and turned backwards to gaze down at the fox already messing with the open box. Sweat poured down his face, and his teeth gritted.

"NO! What do you think your doing!?" Tails smirked and took out a pair of metal pliers.

"Shutting down your machine." With a snap of the three cords that connected the box to the tower, the tower itself began to sparkle with electricity.

"AHHHHHH! You brat! That wasn't the box for the force field! IT WAS AN ENERGY REGULATOR!!!"

Tails's eyes grew as wide as diner plates, and jumping up, he ran right past Sonic, ho by now was blinking and scratching his head. He looked at the tower and obliviously grinned as he gave Tails' the thumbs up.

"Heh, way to go Tails!-ooof!" Sonic's arm was grabbed by the fox, who began running away from the hill with Sonic flying behind him.

"Ughh, I didn't destroy it Sonic! I made it so all it's energy is going to be released at once" Sonic, still too foolish to realize what that meant, had a question mark over his head.

"Oh…why'd you do that for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

Without another second of warning, the large tower had a power burnout, as every ounce of energy inside it was released at once. A gigantic wave of sound and energy was shot out in all directions. "WAHHHH!" The two small furry animals were throw forwards almost ten feet at the power of it passing overhead. Tails got up straight after and began sweating. "Sonic! That thing has the power to wipe out all machinery within a three mile radius!" All the blue hedgehog did was raise an eyebrow and make a whistle.

"Whoa, well we better go do something to help!" Another thumbs up, and Tails couldn't have had more sweat drops. "Come on!" He grabbed the fox and ran down into the city.

--

"Sir, the mind-injecting process is almost complete." The same skinny scientist said almost excitedly as he continued furiously typing. The General, who stood behind him nodded expressionless.

"Good." For another few seconds there was quiet, until one of the other scientists a few down form the one the General was speaking with gasped and put on a pair of headphones attached to the computer.

"W-Wait…there's…what's that!?" Just in time, everyone in the room turned to the man and looked confused, before every computer monitor exploded at once, throwing the scientists backwards out of their chairs and onto the floor along with the glass. The lamp above them shattered as well and soon enough the very room began shaking.

"Earthquake!" One yelled. Everyone began to grab onto anything they could. The general growled, looking around wildly and threw open the sliding door before it could do it itself, and ran out. The machines and large computers all along the walls of the room tumbled, rubble built up in the ceiling began to fall, and electricity sparked and flew from broken cables and hit the floor. Before the effect ended, the large computer by the door fell down sideways, completely cutting off anyone from entering.

--

"Where…am I?" His body felt weak, and his head was throbbing with pain just by trying to move a little. He groaned at the pain and got to his feet, letting his eyes slowly begin to adjust to the dark surroundings, letting the rest of his senses begin to figure out how to work. He raised his hand and looked at it, it felt heavy, and the fur was damp and wet, as was the rest of him. "What…?"

He looked at his feet and behind him; there was a yellow liquid soaking the floor around him for a few feet, and drops of it were still dripping form his arms and bangs. "What's going on here?..." He tried moving his foot forward, stumbled but kept balance. After escaping the chamber was when he truly gasped. He was in a small circular room. All around him was broken computers and machinery. The floor wasn't visible there was so much of it scattered around.

Stepping over the worst of the wreckage, the boy made his way over to a clearing in the floor in front of a massive fallen computer, and what seemed like a door.

"…Nnn!..." His foot clenched up towards his body as he felt a spark of pain; he looked down and found large pieces of glass all around him, and now one with his blood on it. He picked up the piece and held it up, staring into it he found himself blinking. He was looking at himself. He was a fox. Black fur covered his body except for white covering his belly and chest, his muzzle, the inside of his ears…and tips of his…three tails. Red designs were on his arms, legs, tails and an upside-down triangle outlined his three bangs. He felt his stomach churn, he was so confused.

"Hurry it up! I want this door open now!" The fox's head snapped to the side, staring at the door where the sound of a gruff angry voice was coming from the other side. Then another noise too, several of them, all from just behind the other side of the door.

"Yes sir."

The fox could only stare at the door, his ears perked as he hung on every sound and word.

"This Project: Twilight costs us millions! Every second wasted trying to get this door open is another second that it could die!" The black fox's crimson eyes widened.

"…Twilight?..." He whispered aloud.

"I know sir."

"Well then move faster!"

Slowly the fox let the glass fall back to the floor and shatter, watching it as more pieces scratched across the ground. His stomach felt on fire, and he began breathing unsteadily. His eyes turned back to the broken chamber. The liquid. The machinery. The human's words. The burning in his stomach was his realization to what he was beginning to piece together.

"Let's GO!" The gruff voice yelled, and with that, a bright orange light pierced through the crack between the two doors. It began to cut sideways, and in a minute they would get inside...get inside to get him. What would they do with him? Why did they need him? What WAS he? Too many questions and no time to answer any of them. What he needed to do now was get out of here; that much was certain.

"Almost there Commander…"

He growled, his eyes dropping tears to join the broken glass on the floor at his pawed feet. His black nose sniffed, mucus growing and building inside. His hands and feet clenched, and his whole body began to shake with rising anger and panic. The sound of the cutting orange blade stopped…

"We're in!"

At that moment, the black fox turned abruptly to the door and yelled out, his hand flying out in an angry movement. There was the sound of screams, and the two soldiers that had just barely climbed over the computer were blasted back out into the hallway. The sudden blast of energy had destroyed whatever structurally sound the room had, and the ceiling began to collapse, starting with the door.

The black and red-eyes fox looked at his hand, and then to the corner of the ceiling opposite him. He could hear the most activity on the other side…which meant that would be the fastest way out. Another growl and another bolt of yellow energy, and the entire room collapsed.

--

"Damn it!..." Even after being sure the thing could have never escaped, as the general looked into the massive wreck that used to be a small lab, it was obvious it was gone. The room was half filled with rubble, the floor was somewhere feet below them under the broken machinery and fallen ceiling. What bothered him more, was there was one part of the wall that was destroyed as well, which meant something else broke it apart, and it wasn't simply the ceiling that collapsed at that point…something else did it. The G.U.N soldiers remained silent.

"…Commander sir?" The tall white haired man with a scar on his face growled and turned around.

"Get every man in the organization on this right now! I want that thing found!" He barked, making the few men that were left jump as they all saluted him.

"Yes sir!"

The commander turned back to the broken ceiling and store out into the darkening sky; it was now a violet color as the sliver of the sun was just beginning to disappear beyond the horizon.

"…It's twilight." He then spoke softly; the men looked at one another but then ran out. The commander was left alone to gaze into the night. "No way will I let one get away from me this time. Not again…"


End file.
